


Master is a Sex Addict

by NerdySamSays



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adam Milligan is Mary Winchester's Son, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Arabian style clothes, BAMF Mary Winchester, Ben Braeden is Dean Winchester's Son, Big Brother Dean, Bottom Dean, Bottom Gabriel, Castiel Loves Dean, Castiel Talks Dirty, Castiel is Eighteen Years Old, Cock Slut, Cock Slut Dean, Dean Loves Castiel, Dean is sixteen years old, Dom Castiel, Gabriel and Castiel are twins, Good Parent Mary Winchester, Historical Dress, Human Gabriel, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, John Winchester Dies, Lucifer and Michael are Twins, M/M, Masochism, Minor Character Death, Murder Family, Non-Con/Rape Outside of Castiel/Dean Winchester, One Shot, Out of Character, Possessive Castiel, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sam Winchester is adorable, Sam is Fourteen Years Old, Sex Toys, Sexual Slavery, Slash, Smut, Teen Dean, Top Castiel, Underage Sex, Victorian Clothing, Yaoi style romance, adam is ten years old, implied cowboys, implied inuits, lots of smut, underage mum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-25 20:37:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4975669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdySamSays/pseuds/NerdySamSays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer, the King of the West through marriage is at war with his brother who is the current King of the East, Michael. So when King John Winchester of the South, and ally to the West is captured by Eastern forces, he trades his eldest son, Dean Winchester the heir to his father's throne in the South. Castiel the Prince of the East is all to happy to have a new slave, after all his last one was boring. But when he begins to fall in love with his new pet, who is definitely much more fun then the last with his sharp tongue, he doesn't want anyone to touch his toy. So when Michael wants to invade the South? Castiel accompanies Dean to save Sammy... no matter the cost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Master is a Sex Addict

**Author's Note:**

> A few quick notes!  
> first: Bare with me in the sex scenes, they probably feel rushed in some places and over done in other places, in fact i feel like lots of this is rushed... sorry...  
> second: this is a bit more OCC then I originally intended, Dean is... a Uke... as in proper anime Uke... I'm SORRY! Castiel is a bit of a dick.  
> third and last but largest: I felt as though it wouldn’t make sense to the story to describe the places clothing style like real times/places but for the sake of understanding here:  
> North: think Inuit dress or the water tribes from Avatar the last airbender. You don’t actually meet anyone from here… sorry…  
> South: Victorian era style :3  
> East: old-school Arabian, like Aladdin, but sluttier :D Yeah this is basically all the angels :D Also Slavery is legal in the East... angels my imaginary dick...  
> West: it’s the west! so think cowboys and Indians style :D this is basically all the demons :3 you don’t actually meet anyone from here though :(  
> Anywhore :D on with the story… I just wanted to clear things up before we start…

Over one hundred years ago, a truce was struck between the four kingdoms. However, the current king of the kingdom of the west, Lucifer who was only king through marriage, began to fight with his brother, who was at the current king of the kingdom of the East. So the north sided with the east and the south with the west. And so, a bloody war began, dragging innocents to death and those who were once considered criminals were treated as heroes. The south was ruled by the Winchesters, John Winchester to be, and the favourites of the old kingdom which was ruled by King Chuck over one hundred and twenty years ago. The North was ruled by Queen Linda Tran… she was small but terrifying. The East was ruled by Michael and his younger brothers, and the West by Michael’s twin brother and his wife Lilith. But who cares about them, I want to tell you about Dean Winchester.  
Dean Winchester was said to be one of the most beautiful people in the world. His green eyes could be compared to many things, but none of them compared to their beauty. His hair was softer than the feather of a dove soaked in the milk of an ass and dried in the heat of a dragon’s fire. But once again the colour could be described as many things, but the most agree with is caramel. And for the sake of your dignity we won’t go into his skin… and he was seen this way from the age of nine. But at the age of sixteen, two years into the war, he was taken from his home because his father valued his own life over his son’s. And this is where our story starts.  
***  
Dean was scared to say the least. He was a prisoner of war! His father, the ‘honourable’ lord Winchester gave him up to save his own hide. He gave up his sixteen year old son. Who was soon to become the sex slave of some bloke named ‘Castiel’? So yeah he had every right to be scared. His baby brother needed him! But no. instead he was stuck in a metal box, that only had holes in so he could breath and nothing else. He couldn’t see where he was going. He didn’t care. All he wanted to do was run home. But it was too late for that; he must have been hours away from home. And judging by the heat he was somewhere in the East, which meant the metal box would soon become a small personal hell.  
Silently Dean sobbed. Until he felt the movement of the carriage that brought him there stop. That’s probably about the time that he began to figuratively shit himself, until his box was opened and he passed out from heat exhaustion.  
***  
He awoke with a headache that could probably kill a grown man, let alone someone and thin and gangly as he was. He woke up dressed in only a pair of black, silk underwear with a see through material spanning down from it and up around his waist almost like a belt. It was not what he was used to. But they said this world was different from his. In the kingdom he lived every man had to wear trousers and cravats and all sorts of posh stuff. And the women wore full length gowns. Here however it was common to dress this way as they built their kingdom in the centre of a desert, so they cared not for the modesty his people had, and wore revealing outfits. However, those who did not wear these revealing outfits tended to work during the night, when the air is cold.  
Dean was beginning to freak out when a woman in a white and blue gown, similar to the ones he found in his home walked up to him through the crowd of women in bras and panties with the mysterious thin fabric attached to have some level of modesty. “Dean Winchester, come with me,” the woman told him, grabbing him by the wrist and dragging him through the doors of that room. She was mumbling something to herself that Dean was unable to catch anything but ‘incompetent’, ‘personal’ and ‘fuck’ from. The woman was shorter than the teenager, he was just over six foot, and had a bit more growing to do, but this woman was clearly past her growth time, being mid to late twenties at least. She had curly reddish-brown hair that fell to her shoulders and her skin was freckled from the sun.  
The woman lead him down the hall to a room which she knocked on the door of before opening it and shoving Dean in before closing it and locking the door from without. The room was pitch black at first, having very little sunlight, but after a moment Dean was able to make out a room with a larger then necessary bed, a table, a dresser and a bath, as Dean looked around the room he noticed a shuffling sound on the bed and snapped his head to look at it. “Meg is that you?” A raspy male voice asked from near the bed, or rather from the moving sheets on the bed.  
“N-no, a w-woman s-shoved me i-in h-here…” Dean stuttered, pressing his back against the wall as a figure rose from the bed and walked over to him before grabbing his wrist and dragging Dean to the bed which the figure then threw him on and climbed on top of him.  
“So she wants me to fuck a kid like you?” the man who was currently straddling him, “very well.” Was all he said before he began to attack Dean’s torso with his mouth, his teeth scraping and drawing blood. Causing Dean to mewl in pain. The man took off Deans ‘clothing’ with a rough movement that tore the material. Dean felt his voice hitch as he begged the man to stop.  
But the man did not stop as he stood up and rid himself of any garments, before forcefully yanking Dean off the bed and onto his knees, bruising them in the process. “Suck.” The man commanded as he brought Dean’s face towards his half hard cock, “And suck it good or it will hurt your arse more.” Deans beautiful green eyes widened as the man’s dick was pressed against his mouth, Dean opened his mouth and licked it awkwardly, not used to having sex with other men. The other man however didn’t want just a lick, so he shoved it into Dean’s mouth, making the aforementioned teen gag around the monstrous member. Dean felt tears swelling up in his eyes as the man grabbed the back of his head and pulled Dean’s head back only to shove the whole piece of meat back into Dean’s mouth and throat. Just when Dean felt as though he was going to black out from the lack of air the man pulled his cock out of Dean’s mouth and slapped Dean in the face with it “is this what you want you fucking whore?” the man growled, lifting Dean up who was sobbing and begging the man to stop. But the man merely threw Dean face first into the bed, and held his head down as he grabbed something off the small chest of draws to the side of the bed.  
“Please stop,” Dean whimpered as the man’s hands spread his butt cheeks apart before kneeling behind the frightened young man and roughly shoving his meat stick into Dean’s arse.  
Dean was a virgin.  
His scream of pure pain seemed to be the thing to bring the man to his senses as he suddenly pulled out and released Dean, backing away from him in what Dean would later realize was shame and terror. “MEG!” the man boomed, and Dean shrunk away from him in terror, the door opened and the woman from before came in laughing her arse off.  
“I love drugging you!” She cackled, bending over as she snorted out her laugh.  
“What the fuck Meg, you threw a virgin into my room and practically watched as I raped the poor child!”  
“I didn’t know he was a virgin, or at least not his arse, he’s too pretty to be anything else then a good fuck,” the woman said, looking at Dean who was curled up in a ball, sobbing his eyes out.  
“Meg, you might be my niece, but if you don’t get the fuck out right now I will kill you.” The man growled, throwing something at the woman who ducked out of the way and left the room, shutting the door behind her, cackling to herself as she went. The man turned on the lights, allowing Dean to see his assailant properly for the first time. Dean didn’t understand why at the time but his heart skipped a beat as the man looked at him, his blue eyes teary as he looked at Dean, his thin pink lips muttering the word ‘fuck’ repeatedly. The man was no older than twenty, being younger then the woman he called his niece, but he must have had seen bad times, because his eyes seemed older than he was. The man, Dean would later decide was beautiful, with his tussled hair and abs that seemed out of place on such a kind, beautiful looking man.  
“Please,” Dean managed to choke out, making the man climb onto the bed and pull the sobbing young man into a hug.  
“Fuck, I’m so sorry.” The man said, pulling away from Dean to look him over. “this is not how I wanted to have us meet, my pet.” Dean paled at the word pet. Realizing this was the man his father had sold him to.  
“No!” Dean cried, attempting to stand up only to fall back into the other man’s arms, his cries of pain from his violated entrance causing the other man to wince.  
“Please, let me draw you a bath, hot water will help the pain,” the man said, picking Dean up bridal style and placing him gently on the bed before putting his own pants back on and walking over to the bath to draw water.  
“Y-you’re Castiel, fuck, just my luck I get sold to a man who likes to rape virgins!” Dean spat angrily. Castiel, hearing the younger man’s bitter words stopped the water and walked back over to the bed, climbing on top of Dean and straddling his waist, his still painfully hard member brushing against Dean’s skin, causing the latter to freak out and attempt to hit the other man who just grabbed his hands and held them in place with one hand, keeping one free.  
“I'm still hard brat, if you want I can finish what I started,” Castiel growled, his free hand scratching down Dean’s side, drawing a hiss of pain from the younger. Castiel whipped his leg over so he was laying on one side of the boy, still keeping his legs wrapped around so the kid couldn’t escape as his and grabbed Dean’s cock, which twitched causing Dean to realize, although he was scared and being molested, he was enjoying it more then he liked. “Your little prick seems to think I should continue.” Castiel smirked, causing Dean to look at his face, his breath hitched as he began to freak out.  
“P-please,” Dean stuttered, not able to finish his sentence, causing Castiel to flip him over, at which point he began to struggle to break free of the obvious lunatic’s vice like grip. He squeezed his eyes shut as a finger invaded his arse, bending and wriggling before it was pulled out and joined by a second finger, which joined in on the wriggling action before he pulled them out and pushed them back in, scissoring them around and brushing against whatever flesh they could find on the inside until Dean squeaked. Castiel rubbed against that spot a second time, causing Dean to make more lewd sounds. Castiel leaned closer to Dean, his mouth nibbling on the latter’s ear before he breathily asked, “My little pet, do you want my cock to hit that spot?” Castiel pulled back to find Dean bright red, before the boy began to rock his hips against Castiel’s fingers. Castiel took that as a yes and pulled them out and picked up his discarded oil from earlier. He didn’t even use it earlier.  
They would later learn that Dean was only turned on because Deans a masochist…  
With his cock slathered in more oil than Castiel thought necessary, but he was scared of hurting the beautiful younger boy more then he realized at the time. Castiel pulled his pet onto his lap, high enough for his cock to be at the entrance of Dean’s arse. “Do you want my dick?” Castiel rasped, rubbing his cock through the smaller boy’s arse crack.  
“Fuck,” Dean cried, leaning his head in the crook of Castiel’s shoulder, “fuck me please.” Castiel needed no more, he began to push his dick into Dean’s hole, millimetre by millimetre until Dean got so fed up he slammed himself down, wincing in pain slightly but not regretting it in the slightest. The two clung to each other as they caught their breath. Castiel rocked his hips as he lifted Dean up and roughly pulled him back down. Castiel thrust into Dean, slowly building up speed as he lost his self-control. Dean was thrusting himself down in pace with Castiel, mewling lewdly and probably alerting everyone in the castle of their current activity. Castiel flipped Dean onto the bed and continued his rough assault on the younger’s arse, smirking when Dean cried out, cuming all over their chests. This image was enough to finish Castiel off, and the man came into Dean.  
***  
“I'm bored Cas,” Dean complained from Castiel’s bed, his skin raw from last night’s… activities.  
“I wish I could fix things my pet,” Cas told Dean, bending over and kissing his lover’s lips, “however my brother has requested my presence, so I must leave you alone with your hand until I return tonight.” Cas smirked, nipping Dean’s lips.  
“Could you get one of the maids to bring me a book or something?”  
“Nope!” Cas called as he ducked out of his bedroom, locked the door to prevent the unlikely escape of his toy and headed towards the hall in which his brother had turned into a battle planning hall. The people who wandered around the halls bowed to the young prince as he made his way down. When he entered he found his brothers fighting already so he kept his mouth shut and listened.  
“Michael we can’t just raid the South! We need to get into the crown, you know their stupid king is already dying, and if we return his heir, we can use that to advantage! We all know how much he enjoys Cas’ cock!” Gabriel told the eldest brother, Gabe was Castiel’s twin brother, and probably the only reason anyone in their kingdom had any sanity. He hated fighting, more of a lover.  
“Gabe, is this about the other Winchester boy? I know you remember spending time with him when he was little, but you really can’t get too attached to the enemy,” Michael told him, looking at the territory map.  
“Why not?” Castiel asked, leaning against the wall, a smirk on his face. “I’m quite attached to Dean, hell, I volunteer to be the one to take him over the border to meet our ally Robert and have him take him back safely.”  
“Castiel,” Michael sighed, “you realize that boy can’t give you children, you’ll have to marry soon anyway, so why are you so attached to him?”  
“Can’t you tell Mick?” Gabe laughed, walking over to me and pretending to swoon over me, “they’re in love.”  
“Roughest love I’ve ever heard,” Michael laughed, making me blush and Gabriel laugh. “Fine, Castiel you and Gabriel will escort your lover back to his kingdom, but if he turns on you, kill him. But you better leave as soon as possible.” Castiel and Gabriel watched as their brother strode out of the room, obviously unpleased with the plan the twin brothers had concocted. Castiel said his farewell to his brother before bolting to his room and pouncing on a lounging Dean.  
“Cas what is it?” Dean asked, pushing the larger man off of him.  
“We’re saving Sam,” Castiel grinned, watching as Dean’s face lifted as his excitement bubbled within him. “But it comes with a catch…” Cas added, noticing Dean’s sudden change in mood.  
“He’s no-“  
“God no!” Castiel laughed, reading his lover’s mind.  
“Then...”  
“Your father is dying,” Castiel informed him, his face dropping faster than the energy levels of a teenager in a maths class.  
“Good. The bastard deserves it!” Dean spat, turning onto his back and laughing bitterly. Castiel took this opportunity to straddle his lover and looked down at the beautiful boy.  
“My pet, you should not be so angry, if he hadn’t sold you to me we would never have met,” Castiel grinned, licking up the side of Dean’s neck causing the smaller boy to mewl.  
“Trust me he’s done a lot more than that, besides who said I enjoy this? You literally raped me!” Dean cried, squirming underneath the larger man.  
“Fuck you, you enjoy it,” Castiel smirked, grinding his cock down on the smaller boy’s. But he wouldn’t forget the first part just yet; first he had a swollen cock that wanted some of that delicious arse.  
“T-that’s irrelevant!” Dean said, wrapping his arm around Castiel’s neck and pulling him down for a kiss only to flip them over and straddle the bigger man, leaning over to kiss him properly.  
“It’s not,” Gabriel’s voice called from the doorway, causing Dean to jolt up and look over. His face bright red. “I just wanted you both to know that when you’re ready to go save the kid… and hopefully get some new allies.” He threw some cotton clothes Dean when he heard this jumped off my lap and raced for the door.  
“If you want to leave my room naked I'm not protecting you from rapists!” Castiel called after him, making Dean stop dead in his tracks and look down at his naked body. Gabriel was snickering from his place in the doorway whilst he let his eyes rummage over Dean’s body. “Gabe out!” Castiel told his brother, his voice raspier than usual; when he noticed the way his brother was looking at the youngest in the room.  
“Kill joy,” Gabriel laughed, winking at a frozen Dean as he left the room and closing the door. Castiel pushed himself off the bed and walked over to Dean and wrapped his arms around the smaller boy, kissing the top of his head.  
“Why?” Dean croaked, gasping as Castiel’s hands trailed down the smaller boy’s naked body.  
“Because you’re mine and he didn’t ask for permission to look at my stuff,” Castiel explained as he scraped his nails down the boy’s hip bones earning another gasp from the touch of the older man.  
“Cas,” Dean moaned as Castiel’s hands reached their destination. The dark haired man smirked as Dean practically melted straight away from his almost non-existent touches. Begging for more Dean ground his arse against Castiel’s hard nether regions, but Castiel had other plans. He removed himself from Dean and kissed the younger man on the lips before opening his bedroom door.  
“Get dressed, I will return in an hour for you,” he said curtly before walking out and locking the door behind him. Dean stared at the door, his mouth hanging open.  
***  
Castiel came in an hour later to find Dean pacing, dressed in rugged, torn clothes from the south. Castiel had, unusually also changed his clothes, into a button down shirt, black trousers, a blue and white striped tie left untied around his neck, a black vest and a black penguin coat thrown over his arm. Dean however, was only in a pair of slacks that were missing the button of which were tied up with a piece of rope and an open button up shirt that was missing a few buttons, he shifted uncomfortably as Castiel licked his lips and motioned for the younger to come closer. Gulping audibly Dean slowly walked over to his owner, hanging his head so they didn’t make eye contact, before stopping just before the entrance of the room. “S-so why are you nicely dressed and I look like something out of a bad play?” Dean asked as Castiel buttoned up the few buttons that were still there before getting on his knees and grabbing the bottom of Deans left leg and tearing the knee down off before tearing a slit up to the middle of the thigh and standing up to look Dean over.  
“We’re making it seem like you escaped, your dad will be more likely to accept you back,” Castiel explained as he grabbed his lover’s hand and dragging him out of the bedroom, closing the door behind him.  
“Why are you guys doing this, you can’t be giving me back… a-are you bored of me?” Dean asked, stopping in his tracks.  
“If I were bored of you, you would be going to a brothel not home,” Castiel told him, turning around to face Dean, “you’d probably love all the dicks you’d get up your arse.” Castiel smirked, stepping closer to the blushing kid.  
“I would not!”  
“Oh so it’s just mine?” Castiel smirked, lifting Dean’s face to look the blonde in the eyes.  
“NO!” Dean spoke attempting to defend himself, not noticing Castiel drop his hand and pick him up bridal style before walking to his room and throwing the boy on his bed.  
“Pants off now,” Castiel told Dean, going over to his draws and opening the top one with a key that normally was hidden in a jewellery box. He pulled something out and walked over to Dean and smirking when he saw Dean was pantless and even more eyes widen at the sight of the large butt plug in Castiel’s hands. Grabbing Dean’s legs and lifting the sixteen year old until his knees were hitting his chest, Castiel licked and spat on the sex toy until it was wet enough to slide into the blushing young man’s arse. Kneading Dean’s anal opening with the butt plug until said boy was moaning like the little cock slut Castiel believed he was, Castiel felt his pants tighten. But he wanted to prove to the younger man that he enjoyed things up that plump arse of his, no matter what it was. Slowly pushing the anal plug in, Cas listened to the groans, moans and all around lewd sounds. It went in with little resistance, and once it was in, although Dean was panting and Castiel had noticed his cock was already leaking pre-cum, Castiel grabbed Dean’s pants and pushed them onto the squirming boy’s legs before tying the rope around the waist to stop them falling off and the butt plug coming out.  
“What the fuck,” Dean asked as Castiel picked him up and threw him over his shoulder, slapping his butt and earning a moan from Dean.  
“Punishing my slave,” Castiel shrugged, before leaving his room, Dean protesting all the way down to the horse they were going to be riding.  
***  
By the time they reached the border, Dean had cum about fifteen times, Castiel was surprised it wasn’t more, considering they were riding for four hours, and several times they were racing Gabriel. By the time they were at the border Dean had fallen asleep in Castiel’s arms, a blush still present on his face and his little friend still incredibly hard, the twins set up camp as the teenager slept off his many orgasms. “So what did you do to Dean to make him orgasm that many times?” Gabriel asked as he returned from getting wood for their fire, only to find Castiel with Dean in his lap, taking the butt plug out of the boy’s arse with a pop. “D-did you put a butt plug in his arse and make him ride a horse with it in?”  
“No Gabe, Dean has a horse fetish,” Castiel laughed, massaging Dean’s butt with his hand before pulling the poor boy’s pants back up and tying the rope back up. And laying Dean down letting the calming boy use his lap as a pillow, and playing with the blonde hairs that had grown a little since he had been living with them…  
“Fuck you, and your obvious love for him,” Gabriel smirked when Castiel’s head snapped up, his mouth opened just a little bit, and his eyes, those blue balls that practically reflected the sky, opened just a little bit too wide.  
“I am not in love with him!” Castiel sneered, heat rising on his neck.  
“My dear Cassy, he’s asleep and I am your twin, admit it. You. Have. Fallen. In. love. With. Your. Slave.” Gabriel jeered, lighting the fire at last.  
“I… fuck,” Cas swore, looking down at the sleeping boy.  
“I knew it! From the second I checked him out, who would leave that many hickies on someone they didn’t love, they’re not called love bites for nothing!” Gabriel continued to tease the bright red man for a few moments longer before yawning, “I'm not surprised, you have had him for… what eleven months now? Let’s see you got him in early December… so yeah about eleven months, and since then you haven’t touched any of your usuals, Hannah is more than upset, she thinks she’s done something wrong, and poor Meg is as green as a frog with jealousy.” Gabe began blabbering, but Castiel wasn’t really listening, much too interested in trying to count freckles on Dean’s face.  
“When do we meet this ‘Benny’ guy to get into the city tomorrow?” Castiel asked, brushing a hair out of Dean’s face.  
“We meet him early morning, about three am, why? Want one last fuck before then?” Gabriel asked, receiving a glare from his brother, which only managed to make him laugh. “I’ll take that as a yes, how about when little Dean-o wakes up I’ll go ‘scope the area’ to give you some alone time, okay?”  
“Thank you.”  
***  
Dean woke up wrapped in Castiel’s arms at one, normally he was used to waking up next to the older man, but never in what would normally be referred to as the ‘sweetheart’s cradle’. So naturally he blushed and pushed himself out of the other man’s arms, wrapping his arms around his legs, his heart pounding painfully in his chest.  
“Dean-o! You’re awake! How was the ride here?” Gabriel asked the groggy boy, causing him to jump, and accidentally kick Castiel. But the man seemingly remained asleep.  
“It was a pain in the arse,” Dean murmured, “why I couldn’t have had my own horse I will never understand.”  
“Sure that’s why it was a pain in the arse, not because Cassy put a butt plug up your but before we left,” Gabriel mocked, making the blonde blush and look at him with shame in his eyes.  
“Y-you knew about that?” He asked, looking at Castiel, wishing he knew why he kept staring at his assailant’s face. His beautiful face, his mind unhelpfully added, causing him to blush.  
“I saw him take it out after we got here… wasn’t meant to, he wants to keep you all to himself, can’t say I blame him to be completely honest…”  
“Why does he want me when there are beautiful women all through the castle, ones like Meg and Hannah and Hael! I’m just a sixteen year old boy…” Dean muttered, still watching the sleeping adult.  
“That’s not for me to say, I'm going to go get some more firewood, don’t run off!” Gabriel winked before standing up and walking off into the surrounding forests. Dean watched the fire as it flicked up and down as it danced its usual dance, lost into thoughts. Wondering what Gabriel was talking about mostly. He was startled out of that by a grumbling sound from where Castiel was lying.  
“Cas?” Dean asked, not sure if he was ready to talk to the now sitting up brunette.  
“What time is it?” the groggy man asked, rubbing his eyes.  
“Don’t know…” Dean told him truthfully, watching the man sit up and pull him closer, rubbing his hand down Dean’s side making the blonde shiver.  
“When did you move? I was comfortable.” Cas teased, moving his hands to unbutton his own shirt. Dean watched with keen interest as the nicely built man shrugged off his shirt, contorting his body in almost impossible ways to remove it.  
“Y-your brother was watching us sleep…” Dean tried to explain, heat rising on his neck.  
“Dean come.” Castiel told the blushing boy, unbuttoning his pants and pulling out his straining cock, Dean sat on his knees in front of Castiel, licking his lips at the sight of the pre-cum dribbling down Castiel’s cock, “You want to suck it? Drink your fill, I probably won’t be able to give you any for a few days, so suck.” Dean didn’t need to be told twice, getting on his hands and knees and licking the trail of pre-cum. Castiel watched the teen’s green eyes as they filled more and more with lust before his head bobbed down and he swallowed Castiel’s cock as much as he possibly could. And that was a lot despite the cock being larger than average. His mouth watering as he heard Castiel gasp and grasp roughly at Deans hair. “g-good boy.” He pushed out, encouraging the green eyed teen. Swallowing the saliva in his mouth, the amateur cock sucker pushed his mouth further and further onto the grinning man’s cock, until it hit the back of his throat, causing him to gag but not release the cock. Lightly scraping Castiel’s twitching prick as he slowly pulled it out until the tip came out with a pop. Dean licked up the side of the brunette’s erection. The breath in his chest caught as he smelt the musky sent that still hung around Castiel’s phallus from the pre-cum. “Dean?” Castiel asked, concerned about the sudden stop. Dean lunched up into Castiel’s arms kissing him with as much force as he could muster. Wrapping his arms around the teenager’s back, Castiel pulled the younger onto his lap, deepening the kiss in the process. In very awkward, almost breaking themselves, they removed Dean’s pants, not breaking the kiss once. Lining the smaller over his throbbing erection, Castiel finally broke the kiss to look at the panting blonde who looked at him, his eyes begging for his nice little arse to be filled up. “Who do you belong to?” Castiel growled, making Dean’s eyes widen. Castiel’s hands trailed down Dean’s sides, stopping when they got to his butt to grope it and spread his cheeks, sliding his cock through the gap of the cheeks but not penetrating the begging boy’s arse. “Who do you belong to Dean?” Castiel asked, biting Dean’s collar bone and drawing blood.  
“I-I belong to you,” Dean whispered, his heart clenching as Castiel smirked and began to fill the boy’s butt. Dropping his head onto Castiel’s shoulder, Dean tried to clear his head of the lust that was filling him up along with Castiel’s cock.  
“Good boy,” Castiel told the boy on his lap, moving his hands away from the younger’s arse to hold his waist. Dean, whose hands were holding him up a little bit more then he would be otherwise let his hands move to wrap around Castiel’s neck.  
“Fuck me please C- Master,” Dean begged, Castiel’s eyes widened at the name Dean called him before rocking his hips and thrusting into the blonde’s arse.  
“Say it again,” Castiel growled into Dean’s ear making the smaller male rock his hips and pull out a gasp from Castiel.  
“Fuck. Me. Master.” Castiel needed no more encouragement, bouncing the younger on his lap making Dean mewl and moan, his voice so loud Gabriel could probably hear it.  
Dean came first, his orgasm causing Castiel to lose his self-control and cum into Dean’s arse.  
After a few minutes of waiting Castiel pulled himself out of Dean and standing them both up, and watching as his semen dribbled down Dean’s thigh. “Can you walk?” he asked the heavily breathing teen who attempted to step away but almost fell. And would have if Castiel hadn’t wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him closer to him. “I’ll take that as a no.” he laughed as the blonde blushed.  
“C-Cas, what will happen when you get bored of me?” Dean asked, looking up at the slightly taller man. Cursing at his rather short height.  
“Who says I’ll ever bore of you?” Castiel asked the teenager. Lifting his hand to brush the stray hairs out of the shorter man’s face.  
“Meg told me you would,” Dean admitted, looking into the blue abyss that was Castiel’s eyes. His breath hitching against his will. Searching the green eyes of his pet, Castiel felt himself lean his head on that of the blushing teen.  
“She’s just jealous that I prefer fucking you to her,” Castiel told the boy before stealing a quick kiss from the shocked boy and releasing him to clean himself of any trace of sex. Dean followed suit, wincing every time he moved the wrong way, and wishing they had used some of the oil that Castiel had in his room. After he was clean he looked back at Castiel who was leaning against a tree watching him. Needless to say Dean blushed when said man came closer to the poorly dressed boy and pulled him flush against him.  
“C-Cas?” Dean asked, searching Castiel’s face. Not even sure what he was looking for.  
“I’ll be watching you when you get home, and as soon as your father is announced dead grab your brother and meet me outside the castle,” Castiel told his pet, his heart pumping blood a little too fast.  
“I have two brothers…” Dean pointed out, looking at Castiel who merely shrugged and told him to grab them both.  
“Well aren’t you a sight for sore eyes Dean,” a southern drawl interrupted the two males from their ‘staring competition’, Dean jumped away from Castiel and looked to where the voice came from to see an old friend.  
“Benny!” he laughed, running over to the much older man and hugging him. Castiel watched with interest, and perhaps a little bit of jealousy, as the man laughed and looked Dean up and down, his hands not leaving the boy’s shoulders.  
“Well you’ve definitely grown at least a foot! Your old man would be proud!” Benny told the blushing boy before looking up at Castiel and walking over to him, holding out his hand to shake the other man’s hand. “Nice to see you Castiel, what’s it been… ten years?”  
“Must be, you haven’t seen me since I was nine!” Castiel laughed shaking hands with the southerner.  
“You two know each other?” Dean asked, looking between the two males.  
“Benny saved me from a very awkward situation when I was nine…” Castiel said, nodding his head at the thirty something year old man.  
“This little twit nearly got molested by a nobleman and I was a guard at the party who just happened to have been walking by, so it really wasn’t a big deal,” Benny told the confused teenager whose mouth opened as though he wanted to say something, but closed as his face heated up. Castiel looked at Dean, curious as to why he didn’t mention the fact that he had molested the blonde.  
“Well that was a beautiful reunion!” Gabriel said, seemingly appearing out of nowhere. “Shall we get into the city now and…” he stopped mid-sentence and smiled at Benny who did not know their plans. Castiel barely knew what his brother was planning. All he knew is they were going to kill John Winchester.  
***  
Dean watched as Benny took his master towards a secret entrance in the city walls, he considered running and heading towards Lucifer’s kingdom in the West and informing them of the brothers and their plot against his father. But if Dean was honest with himself. He wanted his father to be killed. Dean walked to the place gates, clutching his body and shaking. “Help me?” he asked the guard who recognised him immediately. The guards called for Benny who showed up in a matter of seconds, and sent away the guards whose staring was beginning to make him uneasy. Rather than going to Dean’s home in the castle, Benny took the young prince to his home.  
When they got in Dean looked around, expecting Castiel to have been there, but stopped in his tracks when he heard the door lock. “Tea or coffee Dean?” Benny asked the heavily breathing boy.  
“N-no thanks, where’s Cas? Gabe?” Dean asked, looking at an agitated Benny.  
“T-they’re meeting us somewhere else…” Benny said much too quickly, before walking to the blonde and crouching slightly so they were at eye height. “Tell me honestly, what did those cunts do to you?” Benny asked, studying Dean’s face.  
“Nothing!” Dean lied, not wanting to admit that Castiel had sex with him every other day.  
“Dean, who raped you?” Benny fumed.  
“Nobody!” Dean cried, a blush forming on his cheeks, “i-it was consensual!”  
“Oh…” Benny said, standing up properly, “never thought you’d consent to a man fucking you.” Benny smirked, tilting the shorter’s head up to look at him.  
“Not at first, at first I didn’t want it, but I had no choice. Now… I don’t know.” Benny grabbed the boy’s wrist and dragged him to his bedroom, slamming the door behind them. Throwing Dean onto his bed, benny began to unbutton his pants making Dean’s eyes widen and scramble backwards, falling off the bed.  
“Is it just his dick, or you just a slut?” Benny asked, smirking as Dean’s eyes fell to his throbbing dick. No. he didn’t want this.  
“N-no please Benny! What’s gotten into you?” Dean begged as the older man pulled the boy up so his dick was in front of his painfully erected prick.  
“Suck it,” the man growled shoving it into the whimpering boy’s face. Dean shook his head, he only wanted Castiel’s dick. Wait.  
“No! I don’t want to-!” Dean attempted to protest, but his protest was cut short by Benny shoving his cock into his mouth. Seeing white Dean could have sworn he heard Castiel’s voice.  
“Dean!” the imaginary voice in Dean’s head called, closing his eyes Dean was wishing that it was Castiel’s dick choking him. Tears slipped out of his eyes as he heard the voice getting further away as Benny face fucked him.  
“Good little slut,” Benny told Dean, pulling him up by his hair and bending him over the bed, taking off the struggling boy’s pants.  
“Cas!!!” Dean screamed, hoping that somehow his master would hear him. Instead he was slapped on the arse causing him to cry out. Thrashing and screaming, Dean tried to escape Benny’s clutches but the man seemingly had super human strength. Dean was a sobbing mess, screaming at the top of his lungs as Benny began to thrust in and out of the teenager. Benny’s nails dug into the sides of the blonde as his thrusts became more and more erratic, hurting the boy more and more until he came inside of the mess that once was Dean.  
“Dean!” Castiel’s voice called out once more, Dean screaming in response as he was thrown across the floor, cutting his leg on a discarded hunting knife in the process and hitting his head against a wall.  
***  
Castiel was cursing, more than usual. Gabriel had watched as he had all but killed Benny. Gabriel had stood silently, watching as Castiel had refused to hand the passed out boy to the guards and took the feeble looking kid to his room. Dean was five foot and eleven inches, but in Castiel’s arms he seemed like a child. Gabriel had only intervened to tell the Queen what had happened, how they had been friends with Benny who sent them to save the prince. Lies. But he was scared his baby brother would slip up and admit who they were. Gabriel laughed when the Queen told them she wasn’t an idiot. She was glad they had come. She wanted her husband dead although she didn’t know they were the Princes of the East. Castiel had been shocked when the boy had moaned his name in his sleep. But not as shocked as the queen. And definitely not as amused as Gabriel. “Dean is in love with… Castiel?” the queen asked, looking at the brothers, obviously confused.  
“The prince who got Dean as his slave whilst Dean was in the East…” Gabriel told the queen, looking at his brother who was affectionately watching the sleeping Prince.  
“B-but you told me he raped my son, why would my baby boy fall for such a horrible man?” the queen asked, looking at the two young men who stood before her.  
“Castiel only raped him once, he had been drugged, every other time they had sex it was consensual.” Castiel had butted in, slapping his mouth over his mouth and looking away from the queen.  
“Where did you hear that?” the queen laughed, fixing up a stray blonde hair.  
“Because I am Castiel and I wouldn’t have had sex with him without his consent because I'm in lo-“ Castiel began to tell her but slapped his hand over his mouth and looking sheepishly at Gabriel who merely dropped his face into his hand and shook his head.  
“You’re in love with my son?” the queen finished for the shying brother who nodded at her before taking a long look at his slave. Dean shuffled in the bed, murmuring mostly incoherent nonsense but occasionally begging for Castiel to come closer. “Well if you intend to woo my son you might as well call me Mary, or mother when you’re not around my husband, he might take it the wrong way… and even if he does take it the correct way, he thinks the love between two men is unnatural… can’t say I really blame him.”  
Mary and Gabriel left Castiel and Dean alone for a little while after that, at which point Castiel shed all his restricting clothes and climbed into the bed with his lover, cuddling the blonde until he woke up.  
***  
“Cas?” Dean asked groggily when he woke up and saw the mess of hair that he was so used to grabbing…  
“Morning my l-pet,” Castiel said just as groggy, almost slipping up and admitting he was in love with the sixteen year old, looking down his chest at the green eyed beauty.  
“But.. I- where- Benny?” Dean asked to many questions, sitting up, only to fall back on his back and crying in pain.  
“Benny by this point is awaiting his hanging, we’re in your room and your mother knows who I am,” Castiel told the pained boy, scooping him up in his arms and hugging him.  
“What if my mother tells my dad?” Dean asked blushing in Castiel’s arms.  
“She won’t, because she knows… never mind, are you okay? You were just raped after all,” Castiel asked, looking Dean up and down.  
“My arse hurts,” Dean began, giving Castiel a wicked idea, he pushed Dean onto the mattress kissing him but not touching any other part of the sore boy’s body.  
“Would you like me to kiss it better?” Castiel whispered in Dean’s ear, smirking as he noticed the boy’s face flare up. Taking that for a yes, Castiel kissed Dean once more before sliding his tongue down Dean’s neck making the blonde gasp. Thanking himself for not dressing the boy when he found him, instead just draping his own cloak around him which was discarded when Dean was put in his bed. Leaving bite marks down from Dean’s jawline, Castiel sucked and nipped down Dean’s body, drawing delectable sounds from the shorter man. Playing with Dean’s nipples, Castiel sucked and pulled at them until they were perk before continuing to suck each and every available inch of skin on Dean’s stomach. Licking circles around Dean’s belly button.  
“Fucking hell Cas,” Dean gasped, sitting up and drawing Castiel’s face up for a kiss. Castiel grinned into the kiss, his hands pulling the horny teenager onto his lap and kissing him back, massaging the boy’s hardened prick with his right hand, and his butt with his left.  
“You’re my favourite treat,” Castiel told the boy who squirmed in his arms happily. Tuning Dean around, the green eyed boy raising his eyebrow as Castiel began to lick down as his spine, his hands still fiddling with  
Dean’s erection pulling out gasp after moan from the younger man.  
“C-Cas,” Dean begged as Castiel moved his hands away, and setting Dean on his hands and knees.  
“This is going to feel weird at first,” Castiel warned the younger as he spread Dean’s butt-cheeks.  
“I trust you,” Dean promised, gasping as Castiel’s tongue darted out and licked over the top of Dean’s hole. Licking again Castiel took it slower, pressing his tongue down a bit to massage it a little bit. Lick. Kiss. Kiss. Lick. Lick. Probe. Lick. Kiss. Probe. Probe. Kiss. Lick. Castiel grinned into Dean’s arse every time the blonde dropped his head onto the bed as he tried to keep his body from letting Castiel have the satisfaction of making him cum just by fiddling with his anus. Pushing his tongue in as deep as it would go, Castiel felt his lover shaking, “C-Cas.” He stuttered out, making the darker haired man pull his tongue out and flip the red boy onto his back and take his cock into his mouth and suck as hard as he possibly could, causing Dean to break and cum in his mouth. After swallowing the entire load and pulling away, wiping the saliva away from his lower lip.  
“Get dressed, your mother might come in soon,” Castiel told a panting Dean, straightening his clothes and throwing his jacket on. “I'm going to go find Gabe.” Castiel nodded at Dean, walking out of his room. Leaving a very confused and naked Dean on the bed.  
***  
When Dean came out of his room he was surprised to find his giant of a little brother standing outside. “Sammy?” he croaked, looking at the shaggy haired teenage boy.  
“It is true!” Sam cried happily, swooping over and hugging his slightly shorter older brother.  
“Who told you?” Dean asked, green eyes pouring his tears of joy.  
“I think he said his name was Gabe…” Sam said, getting worried when Dean began to have a coughing fit.  
“Fucking Gabr-Gabe…” Dean said, almost saying the name of the prince who accompanied him and Castiel there.  
“No I believe you were fucking my brother,” Gabriel’s voice chimed, making Dean’s face pale as Sam stared at him, “shall we have this conversation somewhere where the maids won’t go tell homophobes like your father?”  
“W-where’s C-“ Dean began to ask, stopping when Castiel came into view and dragged him into his room, Sam and Gabe following behind. Shutting the door, Gabriel looked at Castiel who looked at Dean who in turn was looking at Sam who was looking at all three.  
“What’s going on?” Sam asked making Dean sigh.  
“Sam do you know who we are?” Castiel asked, taking Dean into his arms and flopping onto the bed, sitting with Dean in his lap.  
“The princes of the East, I’m fourteen, not stupid.” Sam told the brothers, looking at his blushing older brother with a smirk on his face.  
“I'm surprised that he hasn’t questioned Dean’s current predicament,” Gabriel smirked, winking at his brother who pulled Dean closer to himself.  
“I’ve learnt not to question Dean’s sex life… though it’s new to see him with a male who obviously tops him…” Sam said watching as Dean’s face reddened.  
“Sammy,” Dean tried in his most threatening voice… well the most threatening voice he could muster when he could feel Castiel’s erection poking at his butt.  
“Business!” Gabriel practically screamed, looking at the younger Winchester, “Sam if you know who we are, then you know why we are here… correct?”  
“I’m okay with it, as long as when you flee the city, take Adam… he’s only ten... he needs to be protected,” Sam told the twins, blushing under Gabriel’s intense gaze.  
“Sam we’re taking you too, whether we have to force you or not,” Castiel said, shifting Dean so that the sixteen year old was sitting directly in his crack.  
“G-go pack some stuff baby brother, and get Adam to too!” Dean told his younger brother; gasping as Castiel nuzzled his neck making Sam raise an eyebrow  
“Do you guys need some privacy?” Sam asked, smirking at his brother who glared at him.  
“Sam go pack a saddle bag! Only essentials or things you can’t live without! And get Adam to too!” Dean practically yelled making the younger, but taller, Winchester hold his hands up and leave the room.  
“I-I’ll go help him… meet you at lunch!” Gabriel said, saluting the blonde and brunet. He pranced out of the room to follow the fourteen year old, leaving Dean to suffer at the hands of Castiel.  
“Well I think you just scared my baby brother for life…” Dean sighed, wriggling out of Castiel’s arms and standing up, making the older man pout. “there’s someone else I want to save…” Dean fidgeted, looking anywhere but Castiel.  
“Who?” Castiel asked, standing up and lifting Dean’s head up to look in his eyes. Saddened green met intrigued blue.  
“My fiancé and son.” Dean whispered, looking in the eyes of the man that he knew he had fallen in love with, whether he was honest with himself or not.  
“O-oh sure, I-I’ll go talk to Gabe and have him go find her,” Cas smiled, his eyes showing how he was really feeling. Dean had someone. Dean had a son. Pulling away from Dean he began for the door.  
“Ben is only two, and I didn’t want to marry her! I’m in love with-“ Dean tried, grabbing the brunet’s wrist, his heart thumping. Why was he about to admit his feelings. He wasn’t even sure of them. It was Stockholm syndrome. Castiel turned to Dean, backing him into a wall and trapping him there.  
“Who are you in love with Dean?” Castiel asked, looking down at a shaking Dean. Dean refused to look him in the eye, wiping away stray tears.  
“N-nobody.”  
“Tell me.”  
“Nobody!”  
“Dean.” Castiel snapped, making Dean look up to find blue eyes alight with concern, jealousy, hope and several other emotions which clouded the beautiful blue hue they normally had.  
“Y-you. But I’m sure it’s just Stockholm-“ Dean began, only to be cut off with a kiss.  
“If its Stockholm I'm never setting you free,” Castiel rasped, making Dean laugh nervously, wrapping his arms around Castiel as the taller man wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling him closer and making the kiss deeper, “whatever happens tonight, unless I tell you to run, stay with me.” Castiel told Dean the second they broke apart.  
“Okay.”  
***  
Dean, Castiel, Sam and a very sleepy Adam hid in a small alcove of a hall, awaiting Gabriel’s return. The king had been slipped poison that would be beginning to take effect, hopefully meaning that they would believe he died of his sickness in his sleep. Gabriel had snuck off to find the queen and ask her to come with them, after all, she would be the first suspected. Especially if the kids were gone. Castiel was beginning to get nervous, gripping the eldest Winchester’s hand was the only thing keeping him calm. “Cas?” Dean asked, wincing as the grip on his hand began to hurt.  
“Sorry, we might have to leave without them soon,” Castiel instructed the three brothers, looking at the youngest who was holding Sam’s hand and rubbing his eyes sleepily.  
“Without me?” Gabriel’s voice drifted into their eyes ears, making Castiel jump… in a manly way. He hoped.  
“Where’s mum?” Dean asked, his eyebrows furrowing in worry.  
“I’ll explain when we are safe. Come on we still need to save your girlfriend,” Gabriel winked, making Castiel flare up with jealousy. Only to calm when Dean squeezed his hand for reassurance.  
The five of them snuck out of the castle, headed for the house of Dean’s peasant bride and son. They knocked on the door, to have a beautiful brunet girl open the door, her sweeping skirt hitting it with an almost audible thud. “Lisa.” Dean smiled, making the girl tear up and throw her arms around him for a split second before rushing inside for a few moments before emerging with a sleeping toddler and two saddle bags crossed over her chest, nodding that she was ready to go.  
The now extended group snuck into the sewers, making their way along through the disgusting human waste to the only safe exit of the city.  
***  
When they made it out of the city they chose to camp in a different spot to where they camped last. They didn’t light a fire. Lisa curled up with her baby boy. Sam curled up in a protective huddle around Adam. And Castiel in a protective huddle around Dean. Gabriel stayed up as guard, only to wake them when the sun rose, having collected the two horses from where they had left them. They packed the horses with the four extra bags and headed back to the east. Letting Sam and Adam ride one horse and Lisa and Ben ride the other. It took longer to get back to the east, then it had to get to the south. But when they did they changed into more appropriate clothes for the weather, and met in a quiet unused chamber of the castle. “So Dean, going to introduce me to your boyfriend?” Lisa asked five minutes into the silence.  
“Lisa I-“  
“Dean I knew you had no intention of marrying me, Ben was a pleasant mistake, I'm glad he was born, but I don’t intend to force you to marry me for our son’s sake, just as long as you agree to be in is life,” Lisa smiled sadly, smiling at her little boy who was currently sitting in Dean’s arms asleep.  
“Thank you Lisa,” Dean smiled, Castiel smiled at the two, knowing he had no place to butt in.  
“Prince Castiel, take care of him, he’s a bit of a doofus,” Lisa teased, poking her tongue out at Dean who playfully glared back at her.  
“Well this is nice and all, but I'm going to go see if there’s any news about… the thing…” Gabriel said going towards the door which opened and smacked him in the face with enough force to knock him over.  
“Oops…” a beautiful red headed woman said, coming through the door, wincing at the death glare Gabriel was giving her. A death glare that really could kill.  
“Charlie!” Castiel chirped, rushing over and hugging his best friend who hugged him back.  
“Hey Cas, hey Dean… hey other people I’ve never met before… including a beautiful young woman…” Charlie began to blabber, stopping when she realized she had accidently called Lisa beautiful…  
“No hey Gabe?” Gabriel pouted, pushing himself off the ground to throw his arm around the tall red head’s shoulders.  
“Hey Gabe… is the news true?”  
“I'm assuming that you just heard the king of the south is dead…” Dean chirped, making Lisa look at him and raise an eyebrow.  
“Forget to mention anything Dean?” she asked…  
“We killed my dad…” Dean shrugged.  
“No shit…”  
“Guys! They’re saying Queen Mary is coming to get her sons back and join our side!” Charlie said, bouncing happily.  
“Do-does that mean that the east has won?” Dean and Sam said in tune, looking at the bubbly girl.  
“Yes.”  
***  
“We’ve all but won Dean, can I have a little victory sex?” Castiel asked when they got into… their room.  
“Depends am I still a trophy?” Dean asked smugly.  
“Depends on if when you become king if you chose to marry me,” Castiel replied, backing Dean into a corner and kissing down his neck. Tugging at the harem pants he wore to take them off.  
“Are you asking?” Breathed Dean as the taller bit into his neck.  
“Would you say yes?” Castiel asked, leading him over to the bed and pushing him down, pulling the oil out of the draw and setting it on the table.  
“Yes.”  
“Marry me?”  
“Sure… fuck me?”  
“My pleasure.” Castiel growled happily, kissing Dean.  
***  
15 Years Later  
Castiel reclined on his shared bed in the combined kingdom. When the war was done, King Dean of the South, Queen Linda of the north and King Michael decided a war such as this would not happen if the kingdoms had not been split up. Ten years went into rebuilding the old kingdom, and once it was finished, Dean and Castiel got married. Linda’s son Kevin, although he was sixteen at the time of completion was promised to Michael’s daughter Hannah. And the two kings and queens would rule their children married and deemed fit to take over the kingdom, then hand their combined kingdom down to their two children, Ben and a princess from another kingdom all together whose name was Claire. “Cas?” Dean asked, coming into their room concerned that his husband was not at dinner that night.  
“Yes my cherry pie?” Castiel asked, looking at the man who was so beautiful it should have been illegal.  
“Are you okay? You missed dinner.” Dean asked, sitting on the bed next to his equally beautiful husband.  
“I'm fine, I’m hungry for something else…” Castiel told the blonde, pulling him onto his lap.  
“Fuck I love you but you have a sex addiction.”  
“It’s not a sex addiction it’s an addiction to you.”  
“Stop with your cheesy lines,” Dean groaned, rolling off Castiel onto his back, only to have Castiel throw a leg over his body and straddle his waist.  
“Why? I didn’t know you were lactose intolerant.” Castiel smirked, shedding his shirt and beginning to unbutton Dean’s.  
“Cas…” Dean tried to warn, gasping as Castiel swivelled his tongue around Dean’s nipple, bitting it when it began to perk up.  
“Do I need to force you?” Castiel growled, rocking his hips and making Dean choke on the words he was about to say.  
“N-no.” Kissing down Dean’s body Castiel stopped at his clothed bottom half, seeing the erection already straining underneath the tight slacks he wore. In a swift movement he was biting it hard enough to draw a moan from Dean, but soft enough to not badly hurt him… which for Dean was really hard.  
“I didn’t think so.” Castiel smirked. In a flurry of movements the boys shed what was left of their combined clothing, panting as Dean gleefully coated Castiel’s prick with oil in slow, torturous movements before the older man pulled him up onto his lap, so that his cock was lined up with Dean’s hole. Pushing it in slowly at first, Castiel gave his lover the time to adjust before slamming the rest into him, making the green eyed man throw his head back in a gasp, allowing Castiel to attack his neck some more.  
“Fuck Cas… did you grow?” Dean asked, clenching his butt cheeks around the invading length.  
“Not since yesterday…” Castiel laughed, bouncing the blonde on his lap.  
“To be fair yesterday all I did was give you a blowjob…” Dean teased, rotating his hips making Castiel hiss.  
“Yes Dean, your saliva has made my dick grow,” Castiel growled, thrusting into the blonde on his lap who dropped his head into Castiel’s shoulder.  
“If it gets any bigger, I'm going to need a bigger mouth.” Dean groaned, yelping slightly when Castiel hit his prostate.  
“You’re going to need a few days between fucks,” Castiel growled, repeatedly hitting Dean’s prostate then suddenly stopping and going at a slower pace.  
“But you know I'm a whore when it comes to your cock,” Dean breathed, lifting himself up to fuck himself with Castiel’s cock, only to have Castiel thrust in at full force as he dropped himself down, making the impact on his prostate strong enough to make him cry out.  
“I know,” Castiel said as he began to lose himself in his euphoria. “Fuck Dean.” He panted, thrusting into his lover then moving them so that Dean was lying on his back. Thrusting in a more erratic and rough manner, but still managing to get Dean’s prostate each time.  
“Fuck Cas!” Dean cried, wrapping his legs and arms around Castiel, so that Castiel was closer, and harder. Bursting his load first with the next thrust, his orgasm causing his arse to spasm which made Castiel come in his lover. Riding out their orgasms together, Castiel pulled out and flopped down next to Dean.  
“I love you by the way,” Castiel told his husband, rolling onto his side to look at him. Dean copied his brunet, raising an eyebrow.  
“I love you too, you sex addict.”  
“At least I'm not bored of you,” Castiel smirked, remembering an old conversation.  
“Why what would you do if you were bored of me?” Dean pouted.  
“Sell you to a brothel,” Castiel smirked, pulling his husband closer.  
“You would not! I’m still a king you know!” Dean huffed.  
“I would too, but… luckily for you I’ll never get bored of fucking you.” Castiel laughed, kissing Dean who kissed him back happily.  
“I enjoy being fucked by you,” Dean told him when they broke the kiss.  
“Fuck I love you,” Castiel snorted.  
“I love you to… master.”  
“Fuck you.”  
“Okay.” Dean shrugged, looking at Castiel with Ernest eyes.  
“Really?”  
“You really are a sex addict!”  
“You offered!” Castiel defended himself, pouting none the less. So mean, he thought, deciding to punish Dean… but if he’s being offered sex… maybe another time.  
“You’re lucky the sex is good…”  
“I like to think so…”  
“Are you going to fuck me?” Dean asked expectantly.  
“Yep.”  
“Right now?” Dean asked again, raising an eyebrow.  
“Why does your arse hurt?” Castiel retorted, faking sympathy.  
“Yes!”  
“Want me to kiss it better?”  
“… would you?” Dean pouted, making Castiel sit up and put his hand on his heart.  
“You know I would.” Castiel promised, laughing when Dean sat up in a rush only to wince, “bend over and let me kiss it better.” Castiel sighed, smirking when Dean did as he was told. Smacking Dean’s delicious arse he went to work.  
The end.

**Author's Note:**

> was it okay :O I'm not that good at Smut to be completely honest with you, but you cant get better without trying and being criticized (I suppose it also helps to practice the actual thing you're writing but there's a few reasons why I cant do that)
> 
> and this actually ended up a lot smuttier then I intended... and less plot based... oops...
> 
> so some constructive criticism would be appreciated... you don't have to but it helps... and i will read it even if I forget to reply :D unless it pisses me off... 
> 
> bye :D


End file.
